Schlacht bei Mummersfurt
|Seite2 = |Kommandant1 = *Lord Beric Dondarrion *Thoros von Myr |Kommandant2 = *Ser Gregor Clegane |Truppenstärke1 = ~ 104 |Truppenstärke2 = Unbekannt |Verluste1 = *Hoch *Lord Beric Dondarrion |Verluste2 = *Unbekannt |Datum = |Teil von = Krieg der Fünf Könige |Vorherige = Schlacht am Goldzahn |Nächste = Belagerung von Schnellwasser }} Die Schlacht bei Mummersfurt (im Original: Battle at the Mummer's Ford) ist eine Kampfhandlung im Krieg der Fünf Könige. Sie findet zu Beginn des Krieges statt, kurz nach dem Tod von König Robert Baratheon. Sie wird in der vierten Episode der dritten Staffel von Game of Thrones erwähnt. In ihr standen sich die Truppen unter Ser Gregor Clegane, der auf Befehl von Tywin Lennister die Flusslande verwüstete, und Lord Beric Dondarrion gegenüber, der von Eddard Stark entsandt wurde, um Gregor zur Rechenschaft zu ziehen. Gregor gewann die Schlacht, bei der Beric angeblich getötet wurde. In der Serie Staffel 3 Sandor Clegane wurde von der Bruderschaft ohne Banner gefangen genommen und vor Gericht gestellt. Sandor stritt ab, an den Verbrechen beteiligt gewesen zu sein, die sein Bruder Gregor begangen hatte, dabei erwähnte Anguy die Schlacht bei Mummersfurt, bei der die Lennisters Gräueltaten an der Bevölkerung verübten. In den Büchern In der Saga "Das Lied von Eis und Feuer" war die Schlacht bei Mummersfurt mehr ein Massaker als ein Kampf. Es waren die Truppen beteiligt, die von Lord Eddard Stark, der Hand des Königs, entsandt wurden, um Ser Gregor Clegane, den Reitenden Berg, und dessen Truppen für ihre Verbrechen in den Flusslanden festzunehmen. Vorgeschichte Lord Tywin Lennister beauftragte Ser Gregor Clegane und andere, die Ländereien der Flusslande zu verwüsten, nachdem Catelyn Stark seinen Sohn Tyrion Lennister gefangen genommen hatte. Lord Hoster Tully schickte Ser , Ser und Ser nach Königsmund, um Gerechtigkeit für die Städte zu fordern, die geplündert wurden. Lord Eddard Stark, die Hand des Königs, verpflichtete sich, Truppen unter dem Befehl von Lord Beric Dondarrion zu entsenden, die Gregor ergreifen und vor Gericht stellen sollten. Tywin hoffte, dass Eddard Stark die Truppen führen würde und plante ihn in einen Hinterhalt zu locken, um ihn als Geisel bei Verhandlungen für Tyrions Freilassung zu verwenden. Allerdings war Eddards Bein bei einer Auseinandersetzung mit Ser Jaime Lennister gebrochen worden und er konnte sie nicht selbst anführen. Eddard überging den ungestümen Ser Loras Tyrell und verlieh den Befehl über die Truppen an Beric. Mit Beric entsendete Eddard Thoros of Myr, Ser und Lord , von denen jeder 20 weitere Männer bereitstellte, zusammen mit 20 Männern aus Winterfell, einschließlich und . Die Streitmacht sollte sich mit der von und verbinden, was jedoch aufgrund der Schlacht am Goldzahn und der damit verbundenen Niederlage von Peiper und Vanke nicht erfolgte. Marq und Karyl kämpften daraufhin auf eigene Faust weiter, überfielen die Versorgungslinien der Lennisters und halfen die Belagerung von Schnellwasser, die durch Jaime Lennister geführt wurde, zu brechen. Ablauf Die Truppen unter Beric Dondarrion wurden bei Mummersfurt von den Kräften des Hauses Lennister abgefangen. Sie kämpften, um dadurch den Rückzug abzusichern, allerdings fielen ihnen Gregor Clegane und seine Männer in den Rücken. Lothar Mallery, Frohgemut Wylde und Raymun Darry wurden getötet, sowie die meisten von Eddards Männern. Der Berg tötete Beric mit seiner Lanze. Der junge Lord diente Beric als Knappe, zog ihn aus dem Roten Arm und stand über seinem Körper, während die Schlacht um sie herum tobte. Alyn von Winterfell schaffte es, die Überlebenden für einen Rückzug zu sammeln. Inzwischen hatte Thoros reflexartig die Worte seines Glaubens aufgesagt und Beric wiederbelebt. Folgen Bei Maidengraben sagte Robb Stark seiner Mutter Catelyn Stark, dass die Lennisters Siege am Goldzahn und bei Mummersfurt errungen haben, Lord Tywin Lennister riegelte den Königsweg ab und marschierte nach Norden Richtung Harrenhal. Allerdings bildeten die Überlebenden von Berics Truppen den Kern der Bruderschaft ohne Banner. Später am Gasthaus am Kreuzweg, als er von der Schlacht im Wisperwald und der Schlacht der Lager hörte, sagte Tywin seinem Sohn Tyrion und seinem Bruder Kevan Lennister, dass Thoros von Myr und Beric Dondarrion weiterhin die Nahrungssuche ihrer Truppen behindern. Siehe auch * * Einzelnachweise en:Battle at the Mummer's Ford ru:Битва у Шутовского Брода Kategorie:Schlachten Kategorie:Krieg der Fünf Könige